John M. Brasselli Pluto VIII
John M. Brasselli Pluto VIII (or simply just '''Pluto VIII')'' was a Biker roaming the frontier. Appearance He stands five feet four inches tall, has a beard, and is incrediblly tough. He wears a leather vest and has a machete tucked in his belt. Personalitty Biography John M. Braselli Pluto was a carefree biker who is first encountered by Hunter D when D stumbles upon a broken down camper on the Frontier. As D departs from the Camper John Pluto appears holding a unconscious girl. Shortly after their meeting D, the unconscious girl, and John are saved from sand vipers by a floating city aiding the trio for unapparent reasons and hiring D and John to discover a secret to the sudden appearance of what are thought to be Vampires in the city. He stays in P9 in the special residential district of the Mobile Town right by the law-enforcement bureau. He intends to sell the chemical and mathematical formula for making Imitation vampires to Mayor Ming. Due to Pluto VIII's stubbornness, the price for this formula goes from fifty million dalas to five hundred billion dalas, which is enough money to support 2.5 million people on the Frontier for one hundred years each. He betrays D and attempts to kill him but is cut down instead. His body killed in the battle with Pirate Mobile town. Powers and Abilities John posses the ability Molecular Intangibility where he can leave his body in which he appears as a gas like ghost figure that can move through walls. He also has it's companion ability possession. He is also a master of telepathy. When in combat he summons molecular discs. He can possess people by leaving his body, and he possesses various characters throughout the novel and they appears to be able to wield his strange superhuman powers. Equipment Machete Single-Shot Armor-Peircing Rifle Magneto Bike disk blade Possessed People Mayor Ming Imitation vampire(Dumper Griswell) Sheriff Bailey Hutton Ben Nell Lori Knight Gallery Pluto VII 2.png|Pluto and his gun. Pluto power 2.png|Pluto's power. Pluto ghost form.png|Pluto's gas form. Pluto VII bike.png|Pluto's motorcycle. Pluto VII.png|Pluto VII in the manga. Quotes * (To D) "So, you've got a trick that can knock a Noble's underling out in in shot? When you've got a little time to kill, I'd love to see how you do that.".Tale of the Dead Town * (To D) "Didn't I tell you not to look at me all serious like that? Just thinking about that mug of yours gives me a powerful urge to jerk off, you know. At this rate, I'm liable to fall in love with you if you don't watch it.".Tale of the Dead Town * (To D in Lori's body) "Now that's the way you do it! That's one obstacle out of the way, I guess. I bet in never occurred to him I might slip into the little lady he trusted the most, No hard feelings, bucko. Everything in life just boils down to business."Tale of the Dead Town * (To D) "There's one thing I have to tell you...I took her body against her wishes. Tried swaying her with offers of telepathy-but she fought me to very end."Tale of the Dead Town References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males Category:Biker